degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
All Falls Down (1)
Extended Overview Main Plot Bianca has chosen Drew as the "boy of the week." Instead of ignoring her, he flirts back. Alli feels something is going on when she sees a picture Bianca sent Drew, but decides to ignore it. Bianca invites Drew to the boiler room to hook up. He hesitates, but decides to accept. Bianca grabs Drew by his belt and leads him into the boiler room. Subplot Clare was'' seen hiding from Principal Simpson, afraid that she would be caught after she disrupted the exams. Eli tells Principal Simpson that it was Fitz who set off the stink bomb and Clare goes along with. After asking for repayment from Clare, Eli leans in and kisses her. They look at each other for a moment, before Eli awkwardly uses his French exam as an excuse to leave. Later on, Clare was talking to Alli before her exam, discussing her relationship with Eli. Alli says "so how much tongue was involved?" and Clare says that's none of her business. And Alli says she should try going out with him before some girl takes him while shes at her grandma's house for two weeks on break. After the exam Clare sees Eli at his locker and asks how his French exam was; to which Eli replies "way too long",and they both lean in to kiss each other and right before they kiss Clare interrupts and asks if that means she has a date to Vegas Night, and Eli says "Depends do I get a corsage", they both smile at eachother and are about to kiss until Fitz interrupts. Fitz assumes Eli told Principal Simpson he set off the stink bomb and Eli admits to it. Which results in Fitz wrapping his arm around Eli's neck and putting him in a headlock. Fitz stops when he realizes a teacher is looking at them. Fitz then leaves upset and tells ELi that it isn't over. Eli calls Fitz a menace Eli tells Clare someone needs to teach him a lesson. And Clare says they should just stop fighting and they start debating over what Eli should do. And Clare says "or you could just lie low with your girlfriend" in an awkward tone. To which Eli says " twist my rubber arm...girlfriend". And they walk off as a couple with their arms around eachother. After Clare buys both of their tickets, Fitz approaches her and asks her to the dance, saying he would leave Adam and Eli alone if she went with him. After agreeing to Fitz's proposal, Clare tells Eli, who is upset, but appears to go along with it. Eli blows off Clare's attempt at a meeting before she has to get ready, and confronts Fitz, saying he better not hurt her. Trying to annoy Eli, Fitz tells him he would have gentle sex with Clare, before walking away, leaving an angry Eli standing there alone. While at Clare's house, Jenna, Alli and Clare discuss Clare's situation, until Eli shows up at her house and tries to make Clare poison Fitz. Clare declines, despite Eli telling her that Fitz wants to have sex with her. Clare tells Eli that poisoning Fitz would not stop the violence, which leaves Eli confused. He asks her who's side is she on, and she replies by saying she's not sure, but she definitely isn't on the side who poisons people, referring to the tactic Eli wants to use against Fitz. Third Plot Sav and Holly J manage to convince Mr. Simpson to ignore the PTA ruling to cancel it on "Night in Vegas" dance, by promising to keep the event trouble free. Trivia *In this episode, Eli and Clare become an official couple. Memorable Quotes *Eli: "Now, let's talk about something more important like how you're going to thank me for throwing Simpson off your scent." Clare: "What did you have in mind?" Eli: "Well... I don't know..." (leans in and kisses her) Eli: "I have a french exam." Clare: "I think you just passed it." *Mr. Simpson: "Mrs. Torres, I assure you once we find the students responsible, they will be punished." Mrs. Torres: "Yeah, with the same severity as the boys that hazed my son." *Eli: "Saving the world one stink bomb at a time." *Clare: "I'm doing this for him... for us. He'll understand." Adam: "And ignore that the girl he likes is going to Vegas Night with his nemesis? Sounds just like him." *Fitz: "You got plans for tonight?" Clare: "Yeah, kinda." Fitz: "Break 'em, Fitzy needs a date to Vegas Night or I put your little boyfriend in the hospital." *Eli: "I'm waiting for the punchline." Clare: "Fitz promised to leave you alone if I went to Vegas Night with him." Eli: "And you said YES?!" *Clare: "Or you could lay low with your girlfriend?" Eli: " Twist my rubber arm... girlfriend." *Eli: "Me and my loose lips." (Fitz puts Eli in a headlock) Fitz: "Not so lippy now, are you?" *Drew: "I like Alli" Bianca: "I don't care." *KC: "You're not actually considering it?" Drew: "Cause that would be wrong?" KC: "I don't know, ask Alli." (referring to Bianca's no string attached hookup) *Fiona: "...Something to remember me by. In case you need something to wear tonight." Holly J.: "Thank you very much but this dress is staying in the bag." *Alli: "You know what could happen in two weeks? Eli could meet some cute girl at the car wash. She asks if he's taken; he's not sure. Next thing you know, those two are making out during the hot wax cycle." *Eli: "You're a big man Fitzy, using Clare to get back at me." Fitz: "Girl came to me, man. I guess she was looking for a boyfriend who wears less eye makeup than she does." Eli: "You hurt her..." Fitz: "And you'll what, tough guy? That's what I thought but don't you worry when we have sex, I'll be gentle." *Eli: "He wants to have sex with you." Clare: "Oh, then you're right. The appropriate response is to poison him." *Adam: "It's better to rip the bandage off." Featured Music *"Only Man" by Hellbound Hepcats - Heard when Bianca lures Drew into the Boiler Room. *"More and More and More"'' by The Mountains and the Trees - Heard when Clare tells Eli she's going to Vegas Night with Fitz. *''"Remedy GirlCory"'' by Woodward Gallery DegrassiS10E23webrip1flv_snapshot_0323_20100826_134044.jpg Degrassi all falls down 001HR.jpg LOL.jpg Degrassi all falls down 002HR.jpg DrewBiancaMoment.jpg Eli Those Eyes!!!!.jpg ep231.PNG Vlcsnap-2010-08-25-16h31m46s128.jpg ep232.PNG ep234.PNG ep236.PNG ep239.PNG ep2310.PNG ep2311.PNG alli and jenna dance.PNG 46880_1538683822736_1104116294_31527410_2576997_n.jpg 41282_436277284252_649099252_4893602_7617913_n.jpg 58768_436278299252_649099252_4893616_2215115_n.jpg 58768_436278304252_649099252_4893617_6771738_n.jpg Link Download All Falls Down (1) Watch All Falls Down (1) Category:Bullying Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Affairs Category:Season 10 Category:Cheating Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationship Issues Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi